


it's not the same without you

by alliaskofyou



Series: Shance Fluff Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, Lance needs some extra love, M/M, Parenthood, Shiro and Lance are great fathers, Sick Lance, Sick Lance (Voltron), Sickfic, Their kids love their dads, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: Day 2 of Shance Fluff Week: Silence and LaughterShiro and the kids comfort Lance when he's ill.





	it's not the same without you

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on the prompt. Basically, Lance can barely speak (so silence) and they make him laugh (so laughter). : )

Lance feels terrible. His throat burns, his body aches, his eyes leak, and he can’t even breathe out of his nose. He cuddles deeper into the soft mattress, wrapping the comforter tighter around his shivering frame. He hates being sick, absolutely detests it. They had a whole day planned. They were going to have a picnic on the beach, bask in the blazing sun and wade in the refreshing ocean, but, no, Lance had to go and get sick and ruin everything. 

 

He groans and buries his face in his pillow. He hears their bedroom door crack open and a shuffling of feet. He glances up to see Shiro smiling from ear to ear, holding their three-year-old, Airi, with their equally happy five-year-old Miguel next to him who holds a handful of DVDs. (Hold is a generous term for the way Miguel grasps the flimsy plastic cases in his shaking arms.)

 

“What’s going on?” Lance croaks, voice barely heard. 

 

“We brought the party to you!” Miguel yelps, jumping and dropping half of the DVDs he once held. 

 

Lance looks at Shiro curiously as he plops Airi into his lap. Miguel climbs up on the bed and scoots closer to Lance, cuddling into his side. 

 

“Be right back, Babe.” Shiro winks, leaving Lance speechless. 

 

He soon returns with more blankets and pillows with a precarious pile of snacks balanced on top.

 

Lance laughs at how ridiculous Shiro looks as he takes gentle steps to them, carrying the massive load of treats and blankets, and then laughs harder as Shiro drops it all unceremoniously onto the bed. 

 

He adjusts the pillows and blankets around Lance and the kids and then sits on the edge of the bed, shifting through the DVDs. 

 

“What are you guys doing?” Lance chuckles as Miguel pushes Shiro’s hands away so he can look at the selection of movies instead.

 

Shiro looks at Lance fondly, eyes crinkling with mirth. “We decided the beach would be a terrible place to be without you, so we brought the party to you, as Miguel so nicely put it.”

 

Lance smiles so widely that his cheeks hurt. “Thank you.” He rasps. 

 

“This one!” Miguel holds up a copy of Coco and Shiro takes it. 

 

Shiro stands, but not before pressing a gentle kiss to Lance’s head. “Anything for you, Lance.”

 

Shiro places the DVD in the player then finds a space on the bed, snuggled next to Lance with Airi on his lap. 

 

Lance might hate being sick, but with his family surrounding him, it is bearable. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! : ) 
> 
> (I realize it probably isn't the best idea for the kids to be around Lance when he's sick, but idgaf haha!)
> 
> Let me know what you think! <3  
> I have opened commissions! [Bay's Ko-Fi](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/post/176322514333/buy-bayleigh-a-coffee-ko-ficombayleigh)


End file.
